1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to information display systems and methods and particularly to a control system and method for managing the display of information for vehicles on cross roads. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a control system and the method for employing a mass media in use during red light period in cross roads for displaying advertisements and traffic regulatory information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, drivers get stuck in their vehicles and spend a lot of time during red light at traffic signals, along a drive during ones day. It is common for the drivers to wait for a long period of time on the red light even when there is little or no traffic flow from opposite or adjacent direction of the cross road. The time spent is an extended period of time where drivers closely watch the change of lights in order to proceed forward. The time spent is one of national consumption and this wasted time is termed as “Dead time”. Further, the time drivers spent in front of red lights are of great value from the advertising point of view and delivery of traffic regulatory information.
There are various methods implemented for automatic communication of information regarding traffic conditions in real time to the drivers to enable traffic control management. In one of the existing scheme, the panels designed for delivering traffic regulatory information are small in size and installed at low elevation and besides the cross road which are partially visible. Moreover, there is no communication system to deliver effective information related to medicine, arts, science, cultural, traffics, advertisement and other aspects to the society. Yet in another existing scheme, a traffic information media disturbs the driver's concentration during driving thereby increasing the chances of the drivers to meet with an accident and is less effective.
Hence there is a need for an efficient information display control system and method for vehicles on cross roads by deploying a mass media during red light period in cross roads for displaying at least one of general information and traffic regulatory information.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.